


Trash

by ameh



Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameh/pseuds/ameh





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathcomealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcomealive/gifts).



          Matt looked nervously around the restaurant. Tom should have been here by now. Then again, Tom was always late. Matt sighed to himself. Ofcourse, he would fall for someone like Tom. Someone his complete opposite -- someone who is always late. Other than that, they were very similar. Similar beliefs, similar interests.. they were good friends atfirst. It just turned into something more. That made Matt feel guilty, though, because he knew Tom and Mark were a thing once upon a time. Lately, though, they drifted because of Box Car Racer, and Tom was out on the market again. Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe Matt was a bad person for making a move on him.  
          Then Tom walked in the room, and he didn't care anymore. Tom was absolutely beaautiful -- tall, brown hair grazing over his deep brown eyes, freckles just light enough that you had to be super close to see them. Matt was smitten. He stood up to meet Tom, his hands clammy and shaking, and Tom pulled him into a hug.  
          "It's so good to see you," he said, his arms tightly around Matt. Matt melted into his arms, unable to say anything more than "Mhm."  
          "Shall we?" Tom took Matt's hand and lead them to their table, where he pulled out Matt's chair for him to sit. He sat, still nervous, his eyes watching every move Tom made as he sat down across from him and smiled.  
          "No, this table isn't right. Excuse me, waiter," Tom stopped the waiter before he could get too far away. "Can we have a more private booth?"  
          "Certainly, just follow me." The waiter led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Tom scoooted in across from Matt and made eye contact with him.  
          "Are you okay?" Tom asked Matt as he caught his eyes darting back and forth.  
          "What? Oh, yeah, I just.. you're just.. god," He sighed to himself. Way to seem like a dumbass, Matt.  
          "I just what? I look dumb? I have something on my face?" Tom went to wiping down the sides of his face as Matt laughed it off and shook his head.  
          Matt's eyes took in the way Tom's hair was pushed to the side, the way his Macbeth shirt hung off his tall frame, the way his jeans fit him tightly, and he sighed. "No, you're just.. you're so beautiful. I never thought I'd get the chance to be sitting here with you like this." His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he looked down at his hands. Tom laughed.  
          "You're so cute," he said, a smile playing across his lips. This made Matt's face go a darker shade of red, and then the waitress came over.  
          They ordered, ate, laughed, had a good time, and then they were outside the restaurant, Tom standing beside Matt's car to say goodbye.  
          "I had such a good time with you. We should do this again," Tom said, taking Matt's hands into his own.  
          "Really? You mean that?"  
          "Hahahaha, yes, ofcourse! You're adorable." Tom leaned in a but closer to Matt, waiting for him to make the next move. Would he? Should he? Could he even resist it? He leaned up, his lips meeting Tom's, taking in the sweetness that was the taller man. It was intoxicating the way his lips felt against Matt's, and his knees went weak. Gravity didn't exist to him right now.  
          "Tom, I.." Matt broke the kiss.  
          Tom breathed out heavily, "What?"  
          "I want to see you again."  
          "You will," Tom mumbled before planting his lips upon Matt's again. He pulled Matt's body close, his hips grinding against the younger boy.  
          Matt pulled away. He didn't want to give away too much too fast. He gave Tom another peck on the lips before smiling and getting in his car. Tom stood dumbfounded, with a goofy grin on his face. He loved it when they played hard to get.  
          He drove home with a smile stuck to his face for the rest of the night. He had been waiting for this for so long. Sure, he knew Mark and Tom were a thing, but they'd broken up recently, so that meant Tom was fair game, right? So this wasn't against the rules. This was okay. And god, it felt amazing.  
          They had several more dates in the coming weeks, each one ending a little more intimate than the last. After the most recent one, Tom's hand made its way down Matt's pants before Matt had to stop him.  
          "Not yet," he gasped, regretting saying it immediately.  
          "Why not," Tom whined.  
          "Just.. I want it to be perfect."  
          Tom sighed and nodded. He understood. This wasn't just another random fuck; this was the beginning of something new. Matt reached up and kissed Tom deeply before getting back into his car.  
          "I'll see you this weekend at the studio, right?" He was trying to adjust himself so Tom couldn't see the boner he had going on in his pants. Apparently, Tom was trying to do the same thing.  
          "Yeah, this weekend." Tom waved as Matt drove away, both of them smiling.  
          The weekend came. Matt dressed in what he thought was his best casual outfit. He couldn't wait to jam with Tom. The music they made together would probably be fantastic. He fixed his hair just right and left the house, driving a little over the speed limit to make it to the studio. When he got there, he saw another car. Who else could be here? He parked and crept in the door, trying to be silent as to not interrupt whatever was going on. Maybe Tom invited a new producer or something.  
          What he saw when he got in was enough to steal his breath away. Mark was there. Mark. With his arms around Tom. He knew they had something special, but this? After all the time Tom and Matt had spent together? No. This wasn't right. This wasn't fucking okay.  
          "Ahem," Matt cleared his throat so they would acknowledge him.  
          Tom looked over and quickly withdrew from Mark. "Oh shit, Matt, you're early."  
          Mark glared at Tom.  
          "Yeah.. yeah, I guess I am." Matt turned around and walked out of the studio, Tom chasing behind him.  
          "Wait, it wasn't.. what you saw wasn't.."  
          "It wasn't what, Tom? It wasn't anything? Your arms weren't around his waist for any reason? Fuck you." Matt continued his way to his car.  
          "No, you don't understand, it was just-"  
          "It was just the end of this, Tom. The end. I thought I could fucking trust you." Matt got in his car and closed the door, leaving Tom standing there talking to a face that couldn't hear him. He started the car and drove off. Fuck Tom Delonge. Fuck him for using him.


End file.
